


don't let me know

by kkekemato



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, daviago
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkekemato/pseuds/kkekemato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Olho para você, e muitas das vezes você também está me olhando, e quando fazemos esse pequeno contato com os olhos eu imagino você mentalmente me dizendo “não me deixe saber, não quero saber se está machucando, eu apenas não quero saber” e logo paro de te olhar por alguns minutos, mas logo volto, e continuo com meus pensamentos sobre você. Você. Você que me sufoca e me martiriza sem saber. Você."</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let me know

Eu queria que você fosse uma pessoa má.

Eu queria que você fizesse algo imperdoável.

Eu queria que você se afastasse.

Eu queria conseguir te afastar.

 

Às vezes eu desejo nunca ter te conhecido, e já que conheço só queria te esquecer, eu queria que você não me conhecesse tão bem, eu queria que isso não fosse tão complicado.

 

E agora mesmo, eu queria conseguir parar de te olhar enquanto você treina, mas é algo tão magnético, eu simplesmente não consigo não te observar. Você não é o mais bonito daqui e muito menos o mais inteligente ou até mesmo o mais talentoso, até porque eu existo. Mas você mexe comigo, não deveria, mas mexe.

 

Tudo começou quando você me apresentou sua primeira namorada, naquela época éramos jovens e eu basicamente tinha você só para mim, fazíamos tudo juntos, éramos inseparáveis, até você me apresentar ela, no início eu ignorei esses sentimentos, até porque eu nunca havia sentido qualquer coisa por outro cara, mas com você sempre foi diferente, eu sabia que o que eu sentia era mais que aquele amor de amigo, mas segui em frente, também tive minhas namoradas, várias delas na verdade, com nenhuma senti o mesmo que sentia sempre que tinha você ao meu lado. A vida seguia até os últimos meses quando em um jantar que parecia inofensivo você pediu a mão da atual namorada em casamento, doeu tanto que eu só queria sair dali e gritar, foi agonizante. Quando percebi que você viria falar comigo eu praticamente corri em direção à saída mais próxima, eu não saberia falar com ele sem acabar dizendo tudo que eu guardava a sete chaves no fundo da minha alma.

 

Agora eu estou aqui, como uma garota insegura de 13 anos e seu primeiro amor de escola, aquele que ela nunca vai ter coragem de falar sequer uma palavra, aquele que mesmo ela sabendo que ele é um babaca, ela não consegue parar de pensar nele. Eu fico aqui pensando em como você é inalcançável, o quanto você, talvez, repudiaria esses meus sentimentos e com certeza se afastaria de mim.

 

Olho para você, e muitas das vezes você também está me olhando, e quando fazemos esse pequeno contato com os olhos eu imagino você mentalmente me dizendo “não me deixe saber, não quero saber se está machucando, eu apenas não quero saber” e logo paro de te olhar por alguns minutos, mas logo volto, e continuo com meus pensamentos sobre você. Você. Você que me sufoca e me martiriza sem saber. Você.

 

\- Thiago que tal vir treinar comigo? Eu sei que ainda não está totalmente recuperado da lesão, mas você precisa fazer algum exercício, se não mexer essa perna vai ficar para sempre lesionado! - David me acordou dos meus devaneios. Provavelmente, novamente, percebeu meus olhares. Se fosse qualquer outro provavelmente me evitaria, eu não entendo porque ele não.

Logo me levantei e fui até ele. Treinamos por um tempo, mas logo senti uma pequena dor na panturrilha, talvez porque estava forçando um pouco, já que eu já havia sim treinado, mas com outros jogadores. Sim estava evitando meu melhor amigo.

 

Logo paramos e seguimos para o vestiário, na verdade, David me fez andar até outro vestiário que ficava numa parte recém construída do centro de treinamento, alegando que alguns chuveiros do usual estavam sendo trocados por tanto tinham poucos e lá estava um caos.

 

\- Tá bom, já chega. O que tá acontecendo? - David questionou fechando a porta do vestiário e trancando a mesma, em seguida voltou a me encarar. Me apavorei e o encarei assustado.

 

\- O que tá acontecendo o que? Eu to ótimo, nunca estive melhor, sério, se é pela lesão, eu provavelmente devo voltar a jogar semana que vem. - o respondi e o dei as costas, já caminhando em direção aos chuveiros quando ele me puxou pelo braço e eu senti que ele usou toda a sua força para me puxar e me fazer o olhar nos olhos.

 

\- Eu não to falando disso, eu to falando desse teu silêncio, desses teus olhares, dessa merda que tá a nossa amizade porque você me evita, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo, eu quero saber por que você está me evitando, só isso Thiago, eu sinto sua falta e hoje eu fiquei muito surpreso por você aceitar treinar comigo, porque é algo que você evita há meses, e mesmo treinando ficou em silêncio o tempo inteiro. Eu sinto falta das nossas conversas, o que tá acontecendo irmão? - disse ele, praticamente chorando.

 

Eu não sabia o que responder, na verdade até me passou rapidamente pela cabeça uma resposta, mas essa resposta com três letras provavelmente fica muito melhor guardada a sete chaves na minha mente do que solta por aí no ouvido do homem que me encarava com um olhar triste esperando uma resposta.

\- E..Eu..Eu não tenho nada, só quero ter um tempo sozinho comigo mesmo, só isso. - Menti. Já que só estava evitando ele mesmo, sempre saia com os outros jogadores para festas, inclusive na tentativa de esquecer ele. Todas falharam.

 

\- Quer um tempo consigo mesmo como? Se sempre vejo você nas notícias, saindo para clubes com outros jogadores? - Ele falou agora com um olhar mais sério.

 

Droga, fui pego.

 

\- Não te interessa David, com quem eu saio, para onde eu saio, nada disso é da sua conta, você não é meu pai, meu namorado e para ser bem sincero atualmente eu não quero mais nem que você me considere seu amigo. - Falei num tom mais alto, frio, olhando em seus olhos.

 

O que veio a seguir eu simplesmente não poderia prever, na verdade acho que ninguém poderia.

 

David me socou. Bem no rosto.

 

\- VOCÊ TÁ LOUC.. - Fui interrompido por um beijo, o qual tinha um gosto horrível de sangue e que para ser bem sincero foi bem ruim. Mas bom ao mesmo tempo, talvez bom por ser ele.

 

David me soltou em seguida e se virou indo em direção à porta, mas só parou em frente a mesma e a esmurrou. E eu? Ah, eu estava lá, após deslizar minhas costas pelo armário atrás de mim e ir ao chão. Só estava tentando digerir e entender tudo o que aconteceu nós últimos 10 minutos.

 

David permanecia encarando a porta e eu permanecia no chão olhando suas costas. Minha boca sangrava muito então tirei a camisa que vestia e o coloquei contra a mesma. O silêncio estava gritando. Era ensurdecedor, porém, não foi quebrado pelos 20 minutos seguidos. Até que David se virou para mim, não esboçava qualquer emoção, veio até mim e me ajudou a levantar. Sem dizer uma palavra.

 

Em seguida ele deu as costas e foi em direção a porta.

 

\- É isso? Você faz tudo isso comigo e agora vai simplesmente sair? - Falei, num tom não tão calmo.

 

\- O que você quer Thiago? O que quer que eu fale? Que eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida desde o momento em que você entrou na minha vida, e que eu sempre tentei ao máximo tirar você da minha cabeça e nunca consegui. E para ser bem sincero muitas vezes te odiei. E não queria que você soubesse de nada disso, não queria que você se afastasse de mim, mas você ainda assim se afastou e eu nem mesmo sei o porquê. Eu que agora te pergunto, você fez tudo isso comigo e agora vai sair?  - Disse David, ainda sem esboçar qualquer sentimento no rosto.

 

Nunca o vi tão sério. Eu o encarei, não sabia como responder aquilo, não esperava aquilo, não esperava nem mesmo o beijo que aconteceu minutos antes.

 

O olhei nos olhos e o beijei, um beijo mais calmo, bem menos violento que o outro. Em seguida o abracei e chorei. Chorei em seus braços como nunca havia chorado nos braços de qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo minha mãe.

 

\- Thiago, eu te amo, eu sempre te amei. Mas isso talvez não seja o suficiente para ficarmos juntos, para termos o nosso “felizes para sempre”. Eu estou noivo, eu não sei como vamos passar por tudo, inclusive nossas famílias, mas eu não me importo se eu passar por tudo isso com você. - Ele disse, sereno, com aqueles lindos olhos claros que pareciam olhar o fundo de minha alma.

 

\- Vamos resolver isso maninho. Vamos resolver isso juntos, como já resolvemos muitas outras coisas na nossa vida. Juntos. É tudo que importa, meu sol. - Sussurrei, voltando a abraçar ele.

 

Fechei os olhos e abri um sorriso, chorei mais um pouco, mas com muita alegria em cada lágrima. Ele é meu sol, estive todos esses meses sem ele, estava na escuridão. Agora, mesmo que tenhamos que enfrentar vários obstáculos, eu vou ter ele me iluminando e me guiando.

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic terminada e a primeira que posto. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
